CyberTime
by Astasia
Summary: Cosa fa il nostro Inuyasha in un futuro Cyberpunk ...completamente basato sull'intelligenza artificiale e militarizzato?E la nostra Kagome dove e'?La sta cercando ?Il destino esiste anche in tempi di soli numeri binari
1. Default Chapter

Questa e' una Ff di tipo AU...Cosa fa il nostro Inuyasha in un futuro Cyberpunk ...completamente  
basato sull'intelligenza artificiale e militarizzato?  
Chi e' appassionato di mitologia nordica riconoscerà qualche citazione...  
E la nostra Kagome dove e'?La sta cercando ?Il destino esiste anche in tempi di soli numeri  
binari...  
Piccola legenda quando troverete questo simbolo   
"" indicherò il classico prompt di sistema che restituisce dei responsi.  
"" indicherà l'immissione di comando non vocale da operatore   
Buona lettura  
Astasia  
  
*************************************  
Cybertime - The Hack  
*************************************  
  
Scanning...  
Found command port : 9920 asicronus command  
open prt 9920 -f -rw  
...  
waiting  
failed : port in use  
Nello stesso momento nella sala operativo di un edificio governativo, una voce sintetica...  
"Allarme rosso : codice 2306 "  
"Tentativo intrusione sistema biooperativo livello 5g"  
  
"Isolare i server nella sala C"  
"Ma maggiore ?Rischiamo di lasciare le camere di criogenesi senza life support?"  
"Obbedisca !Non sono qui per sentire le osservazioni di un sottoposto..."  
"Agli ordini!"  
L'operatore iniziò a manipolare degli ologrammi che raffiguravano la sala server .  
"Autorizzazione"  
Identify  
"Operatore 18: Keiko Arashi"  
vocal check operator..  
Authorization done  
"Open Map"  
Si aprì una mappa olografica dell'edificio.  
L'operatore iniziò ad indicare dei punti in corrispondenza di ogni server...  
"Isolare"  
Alert!Life Support failure!Breaking connection with Port :9920   
"Conferma"  
Lock zone  
Level alert : red  
Life support interrupt. Start Count down -60 min   
  
"Maggiore, sala isolata. Tempo massimo di ripristino 60 min "  
  
"Situazione ice box?"  
"Nessun danno subito . Al termine del tempo di ripristino , non sarà garantita la sopravvivenza"  
  
In un luogo lontano...  
Scanning ...  
Set alert.mode to green  
Alert mode: set  
  
Nella sala una voce metallica...  
"Allarme rientrato : codice 1 in corso di esecuzione"  
  
"Arashi!Cosa sta succedendo?"  
"Non capisco maggiore il sistema ha deciso di applicare il codice 1 a fronte di rientro allarme!"  
"Chi ha comandato il downgrade dell'allarme?"  
"Nessuno maggiore"  
L'operatore ,allarmato, iniziò a verificare cosa stesse eseguendo il computer...  
"Situazione"  
Level alert : green  
Resume connection on port : 9920  
Life Support : realign to normal  
closing all map  
"Il sistema vede ogni tipo di allarme rientrato ,signore, sta chiudendo ogni mappa "  
Il maggiore iniziò la controffensiva...  
"Non credere di spuntarla su di me, maledetto!"  
  
"Arashi!Via libera agli spiriti"  
"Cosa?Ma signore se gli spiriti venissero in contatto con i server rischieremmo il collasso!"  
"Esegua!"  
"Sisignore..."  
Affianco alla ragazza che stava eseguendo il comando ,un'altra cercava di parlarle...  
"Hey,Keiko!Finalmente dopo 1 mese di nullafacenza potrò vedere all'opera gli spiriti"  
"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo Kia... in questo momento non ci volevano gli spiriti..."  
"Ma cosa sono questi spiriti?Roba antica come quei virus di una volta?"  
"Assolutamente! Gli spiriti sono dei simbionti umani ridotti allo stato atomico che possono muoversi attraverso la rete..."  
"Simbionti umani?"  
"Possono assumere qualsiasi forma anche quella umana...ma la loro prediletta e' quella designata alla loro nascita "  
"Per viaggiare in rete si riducono alla forma particellare ,potendo captare quello che il computer gli indica eseguendo un fetch nella loro memoria "  
"Beh stupendo no? Siamo al sicuro in ogni momento !"  
"Assolutamente mia cara...Paradossalmente si chiamano spiriti proprio per la complessita' dell'algoritmo che li ha generati.Quasi la stessa complessità dello spirito umano...  
Ne sono stati creati solo 3 in quanto dopo la loro creazione e' stato difficilissimo piegarli al nostro volere..."  
Il viso dei neooperatrice si corrucciò...  
"Chi ha creato una tale mostruosità?"  
"Non la chiamerei così Kia...si tratta di un evoluzione di quello che una volta era un programma,una sorta di intelligenza artificiale..."  
"Il genio che ha guidato la loro nascita e' la dottoressa Kaede"  
"La dottoressa?Ma come? Non era stata mandata in esilio più di un anno fa?"  
"Infatti!Appena si era resa conto di come volessero utilizzare la sua creazione si e' ribellata ma questo e' stato il risultato..."  
"Operatore cosa stai aspettando?"  
"Maggiore sto eseguendo la procedura di autorizzazione ancora un attimo ..."  
"Il sistema risente di una presenza estranea e ciò ne dimezza le potenzialità..."  
  
"Maledetta...e' possibile che ancora stia cercando contatti con l'esterno?"  
"Si sbrighi con quella procedura!"  
  
"Autorizzazione"  
Identify  
"Operatore 18: Keiko Arashi"  
vocal check operator..  
Authorization done  
Insert first code  
ygg_open_view  
waiting  
Code accept : first block removed  
Insert second code  
ygg_exe_command  
waiting  
Code accept : second block removed  
Insert third code  
ygg_safe_command  
waiting  
Code accept : third block removed  
The map is avalaible and ready for :command, execution e safe mode  
"Open map : Yggdrasil system"  
Si aprì una mappa olografica a forma di albero ai cui piedi si intravedevano 3 figure...  
"Wake up Hel"  
waiting  
Spirit Hel : awaken  
  
"Wake up Midhgardhr"  
waiting  
Spirit Midhgardhr: awaken  
  
"Wake up Fenrir"  
waiting  
Spirit Fenrir : awaken  
  
"Verifica configurazione"  
checking...  
Broadcast biomonitor ok  
Body screen ok  
Communication card ok  
  
System ready  
  
"Maggiore gli spiriti sono in stato ready. In attesa ciclo di fetch"  
"Comanda il codice 99"  
"Comando :"  
Insert command number  
"Codice 99 : eseguire procedura anti-intrusione"  
Fetch in progress...  
Command done  
"Spiriti operativi signore, a lei il comando di avvio"  
"Spirit on line!"  
  
La mappa dello Yggdrasil era visualizzata grazie ad un ologramma all'interno della sala.La luce era soffusa per farne risaltare i punti cruciali .  
Nell'oscurità si riuscivano a distinguere solo gli occhi di queste tre figure.  
I loro occhi brillarono di una luce non continua .Sembrava il ritmo di una lampadina che sta per cessare la sua funzione... solo che in questo caso invece di spegnersi per sempre ...la luce comandava di agire e di eseguire degli ordini...  
  
"Hey Kia lo sai che nessuno ha mai visto come sono alla loro forma primordiali gli spiriti?"  
"Ma cosa mi dici Keiko?Se questo centro esiste da moltissimi anniluce come e' possibile che nessuno sappia come sono fatti questi cosi!"  
"Il personale del centro e' stato completamente cambiato...non esiste un operatore che conosca chi prima lavorasse in questa sala..."  
  
In un altro luogo intanto l'operazione di sbarramento dei sistemi procedeva...  
"Maledizione...hanno aperto le gabbie..."  
  
waiting for 30 seconds  
Reset last command  
command scheduling  
waiting for 29 seconds..28 seconds...26 seconds...  
bye  
  
"Tornerò e mi riprenderò ciò che e' mio maggiore!"  
  
Nella sala nel frattempo tutti gli operatori studiavano incuriositi l'immagine di quell'albero con quelle figure scure...  
  
"Assumere forma visibile spiriti di Yggdrasil"  
Le sagome si fecero avanti...la prima aveva un lungo mantello nero...e teneva qualcosa in mano...  
"Ma keiko cosa Hel in mano?Una falce?"  
"Non lo so Kia ...lo vedo per la prima volta con te..."c'era una vena di preoccupazione nella sua voce...  
La seconda...dov'era? Era scomparsa?  
"Ma dov'e'?" L'operatore si stava preoccupando ...aveva già perso il loro controllo?  
"Eccolo la' Keiko...sta ... strisciando???Ma cos'e'?Un serpente?"  
Si sentì un ululo assordante venire dalla base dell'albero...  
Un lupo si pose davanti agli altri due...era Fenrir...chiaramemte il capo dei tre...  
  
Il delay impostato dalla mano misteriosa intanto procedeva...  
waiting for 3 seconds....waiting for 2 seconds...waiting for 1 seconds  
Reset last command  
system state : normal  
Session disconnect  
  
"Bene operatore ,mi dia la situazione"  
"Sì maggiore...ma ...ma e' impossibile!"  
"Cosa succede operatore!"  
"Sì maggiore, non ci sono più tracce di intrusione...tutte le porte risultano clear.Allarme rosso rientrato"  
  
Anche questa volta mi sei sfuggito...non riuscirai mai nel tuo intento...  
Mezzo umano...non riavrai mai il tuo corpo...  
  
--------------------------- 


	2. 2 CyberTime Incontri

Riciao a tutti...dopo il preludio iniziamo il nostro viaggio nel futuro...^^  
*******************************  
Secondo capitolo - Incontri   
*******************************  
  
"Heilà!Ciao Keiko hai finito il tuo turno?"  
La ragazza si girò era ancora in divisa...  
"Ciao Kia!Sì ho finito proprio ora..."  
"Ti va se ci andiamo a prendere un caffe'?Lo so sono all'antica ma questa vecchia bevanda  
esercita su di me uno strano effetto reattivo"  
"Va bene Kia ma io mi prenderò un semplice idromele..."  
"Ok dai allora andiamo al solito locale"  
Le due ragazze si diressero verso una sorta di tappetino volante...  
"Al bar degli Argonauti"  
Dal "tappetino" spuntarono delle barriere protettive anticaduta che avvolsero le ragazze fino alla vita.  
"Inserire i piedi nelle apposite impronte" Dal tappetino una voce sintetica ricordava le misure di sicurezza e annunciava la partenza.  
"Tempo previsto 5 secondi"  
  
In men che non si dica le due si trovarono sospese in cielo all'ingresso del loro locale...  
Era come un'isola appoggiata su una nuvola.  
Keiko guardò giù ..."Da quando le risorse terresti scarseggiano e' stato necessario impegnare anche quelle aeree per poter sfruttare ogni possibilità..."  
Le due ragazze si accomodarono intorno ad una tavola di un materiale trasparente sospesa in aria...  
"Tu cosa ordini?"  
"Vediamo cosa c'e' oggi nel forno..."Così dicendo ,posò il suo indice su un punto del tavolo ,inviando un impulso che fece apparire sulla trasparenza un menu elettronico con tanto di foto e costo della pietanza...ed era pure animato...  
Keiko si divertiva moltissimo a far girare le pagine virtuali del listino...  
  
"Bene io prendo questo" Indicò la foto al centro del menu ... la foto si bordò di rosso e si spostò rimpicciolendosi in una specie di colonna con su scritto "Orders".  
Aggiunse una bibita di idromele quindi comando' l'ordine chiudendo il menù.  
"La sua ordinazione sarà presto consegnata..."  
  
Anche la sua amica ordinò il caffè; appena terminato il tavolo ritornò prima trasparente quindi generò una patina morbida...quasi intessuta...e una tovaglia a fiori comparì sotto le mani delle nostre due...  
"Vedi Keiko se mi posso permettere...non mi e' chiaro il discorso sugli spiriti"  
"Oh no Kia!Mi hai chiamato per questo?Non ti dico quanto possa essere lunga la procedura per farli disattivare ...ed io oggi l'ho dovuta eseguire passo per passo...quindi senti basta non ne voglio parlare ,sono stanchissima!"  
"Ma Keiko...solo una cosa...non mi avevi detto che possono ridursi fino alla forma di un elettrone? Oggi sembrava di carne e ossa..."  
"Kia non potrei parlartene lo sai?Tu sei solo al primo grado di affiancamento...e questo sono informazioni riservate!"  
La ragazza fece una smorfia... non era certo un rifiuto che avrebbe voluto ricevere...  
"E va bene...Quella e' la loro forma originale...e come ti ho detto se possono tendono ad assumerla!  
Ognuno di loro ha una caratteristica portante legata alla propria origine...  
Però grazie ad una procedura inventata dalla Dottoressa Kaede siamo riusciti a stabilire una via preferenziale con queste "creature" e a far eseguire i nostri comandi...anche quelli di adattamento della forma a seconda della necessità.   
La priorità di esecuzione dei nostri input e' sempre la massima e mai inferiore a quella che loro danno al loro 'volere'"  
"Come e' stato possibile comandarli se sono così capaci?"  
"La dottoressa si lasciò libera la classica backdoar dalla quale noi accediamo per comandarli...  
In più e' stato inserito un blocco nel codice che può entrare in funzione in caso di alterazione delle sinapsi nel Neural Processor"  
"Senti Keiko ma allora ci troviamo di fronte a qualcosa simile a degli esseri che sono un misto tra umani e un corpo cibernetico?"  
"Kia, siamo di fronte ad una nuova forma di vita che e' in grado di superare i limiti propri degli esseri umani e quelli delle macchine...anche essendo costituita per la totalità da entrambi gli aspetti..."  
"Gli Spiriti furono progettati per difendere i sistemi che governano il nostro paese... sono in grado di muoversi attraverso la rete grazie a dei device che gli permettono di conoscere e trovare ogni cosa purche' connessa ad una fonte di energia..."  
"Sono ottimizzati per intercettare qualsiasi tipo di intrusione e manomissione...una volta attivati e impostato il loro obbiettivo, non c'e' modo di fermarli fino al termine della missione..."  
"Risulta difficoltoso per i nostri sistemi anche intercettarli durante i loro spostamenti..."  
La recluta la guardava con occhi sempre più ombrati di paura...  
"Nonostante tutto però la loro creatrice aveva pensato anche al peggio ... esiste un unico modo per bloccarli..."Keiko non pronunciò mai queste parole...  
La ragazza non continuò ... il resto era troppo anche per lei...per lei che aveva letto di nascosto i progetti della dottoressa Kaede e che sapeva esattamente cosa gli spiriti erano in grado di fare...  
Si ricordò anche che insieme alla loro cartella ne era contenuta un'altra ...era etichettata con il codice di massima riservatezza ,sopra c'era scritto un nome...sembrava che questo altro essere avesse a che fare con le tre entità in una posizione di assoluta negazione...  
Keiko non riuscì a capire di più anche perche' senti dei passi arrivare alle sue spalle e dovette cedere alla paura di essere scoperta piuttosto che alla tentazione di continuare quella lettura...  
"Inuyasha"  
Questo era il nome che aveva letto su quei progetti ... ma non era riuscita a trovare nessuna documentazione in merito...tutte le schede e le informazioni su questo essere erano state o rimosse o rese inaccessibili...  
"Hey Keiko ?Ci sei ? Sei dei nostri ?"  
"Uhm? Ah scusami Kia mi ero persa nei pensieri"  
"Beh direi che possiamo andare no?"  
"Direi di sì..."  
  
...  
  
"Sono a casa..."  
Una voce da un'altra stanza...  
"Ah ma maggiore...siete in ritardo per la cena!"  
"Lo so!Lo so!C'e' stata un'emergenza.Lo sai come funziona no?"  
"Mio caro maggiore credo che voi ve la prendiate troppo..."  
"Possibile che hai sempre voglia di scherzare Onigumo? Oggi quel maledetto Inuyasha ce l'ha quasi fatta a bucare il sistema"  
"E quindi? Anche se ci riuscisse?"  
  
Certo non gli poteva rivelare i segreti di stato...per giustificare il suo malumore...quindi deviò il discorso...  
"Solo il risveglio degli Spiriti l'ha fatto demordere..."  
"E quindi come vedi...ho ragione io...te la prendi troppo..."  
"Basta! Vado a farmi un bagno..."  
Esasperata la figura si diresse, ancora in divisa, verso il bagno.   
Prese un asciugamano di spugna rosa che cede' il suo posto alla giacca verde con i gradi...  
Aprì il rubinetto e mischiò all'acqua del bagnoschiuma alle mandorle...  
I suoi pantaloni fecero più o meno la stessa fine della giacca...lanciati chissà dove per il bagno...  
Alla fine il cappello fu l'unico ad avere una sorte più felice...venne appoggiato alla maniglia della porta...  
Un nastro completò l'opera liberando dei folti capelli scuri e lisci sulla schiena del maggiore...  
Si immerse nell'acqua...  
"Ah che tepore..."Si immerse del tutto sott'acqua e riemerse improvvisamente... le sue ciglia erano ornate di tante perle di sapone e questo le rendeva ancora più lucide...  
Tutto il resto del corpo era coperto dalla schiuma e dalla fragranza di quel sapone che amava tanto... solo in questi momenti di intimità si sentiva veramente libera ... non doveva essere ne autoritaria... ne decisa...poteva essere lei stessa ... riconoscendosi ancora oggi nella bambina a cui piaceva giocare con le bolle di sapone e la schiuma...  
  
Dall'altra stanza...  
"Cara che facciamo? Lo so che ti stai rilassando...ma credo anche che il nostro tavolo vuoto al Lunarium non stia facendo rilassare altrettanto il proprietario del locale...lo sai che e' un posto esclusivo e che ho fatto carte false per prenotarlo..."  
Si risveglio' da quel senso di torpore...  
"Sì arrivo...un attimino solo..."  
All'improvviso si apri' la porta del bagno...e l'uomo che prima stava parlando si avvicinò alla vasca...  
"Allora? Cosa vuoi fare Kikio? Preferisci fare la sirena tutta la sera oppure venire a cena con tuo marito?"  
Così dicendo le si avvicinò lasciandole un lieve bacio sulle labbra ...  
"Va bene...lo sai che se mi guardi così non ti posso dire di no...però... dammi 5 minuti per asciugarmi e vestirmi..."  
"Va bene intanto avviso che faremo un po' più tardi..."Così dicendo si alzò ma rimase sull'orlo della porta..."  
"Beh che fai? Hai intenzione di rimanere lì ancora per molto?"  
"No no... me ne vado subito...e' che sei così bella..."così dicendo accostò la porta e se ne andò nell'altra stanza...  
Era l'uomo della sua vita...anche se in effetti a volte l'uomo tra i due sembrava lei...  
"Sarà a causa del mio lavoro...ma certe volte mi stupisco di come riesca ad essere distaccata da me stessa..."  
Si alzò , avvolse il suo sinuoso corpo sotto un morbido asciugamano e raccolse i suoi lunghissimi capelli in uno chignon...si sarebbe messa in lungo quella sera...  
Da quanto tempo lo aveva desiderato ,finalmente stasera si sarebbe potuta rimettere il vestito del loro primo incontro...  
  
Se la trovò davanti ,bella piu' che mai...il suoi fisico perfetto era avvolto da un semplice vestito rosso...le due spalline finissime sorreggevano una scollatura che veniva colmata dal generoso seno...la sua schiena era rivelata da un velo che le arrivava fino all'altezza della vita...le sue splendide gambe erano nascoste da una gonna che le arrivava alle caviglie...lasciando  
intravedere qualche lembo di pelle da uno spacco capriccioso che volteggiava ad ogni suo passo.  
I suoi capelli erano in parte legati in un morbido chignon ,alcuni però si erano liberati dalla stretta e le erano ricaduti lungo il collo...  
  
"Sei stupenda Kikio..." Le prese la mano e la fece volteggiare nell'aria... la gonna si sollevò lievemente per andare ,poi, di nuovo a ribattere sulle sue caviglie...  
  
"Direi che ora possiamo andare no?" Gli sorrise e fece per incamminarsi...  
Uscirono di casa e di diressero verso il ristorante...  
  
...  
  
"Miyoga passami i jack per la connessione..."  
"Sì signorino, ma siete sicuro di voler ritentare ora? E' necessario un piano per poter eludere la sorveglianza degli Spiriti"  
"Lo sai che non sono bravo a studiare piani...andiamo"  
Così dicendo inserì uno spinotto nello Skullplug e si mise di fronte ad un'immagine di una sala.  
"Signorino Inuyasha la prego di riflettere e di non volersi esporre troppo questa volta..."  
  
Inuyasha era tentato di osare di più... doveva rischiare il tutto e per tutto pur di recuperare il suo corpo ... benche' quello in cui era stata trasferita la sua anima fosse uno dei migliori corpi in commercio questo non lo faceva sentire se stesso...  
  
Alle porte dell'avvento della cyber-era , lui fu classificato come individuo anomalo in quanto era dotato di alcuni poteri non spiegabili al livello scientifico...  
Il suo corpo era umano...ma sulla sua testa fin dalla nascita erano presenti delle strane orecchie canine che gli rendevano il senso dell'udito incredibilmente fine...per non parlare del suo fiuto e della sua forza... qualcosa di incredibile...  
  
Già ...incredibile per un'epoca in cui l'uomo si era avvalso dell'aiuto del computer per migliorare il suo stile di vita e la sua durata...  
La maggior parte degli esseri umani avevano subito un innesto che permetteva loro di connettersi alla Rete grazie a degli spinotti che, inseriti alla base del cranio ,permettevano la connessione con i sistemi informatici.   
In più la maggior parte delle persone aveva anche aumentano la proprio forza e resistenza grazie a delle protesi cibernetiche sostituite a comuni arti come braccia o gambe...  
Poi c'erano i casi più disperati quelli che avevano deciso di abbandonare un corpo di semplice carne ed ossa per uno che era un miscuglio di ferro e sangue ...in questi casi era il solo cervello ad essere copiato e quindi innestato in un corpo cyborg...  
Il vecchio corpo umano veniva addormentato e ibernato o distrutto...tutto dipendeva da cosa lo stato ritenesse più conveniente per la ricerca...  
  
Inuyasha appunto era un caso anomalo ...senza avvalersi di innesti aggiuntivi aveva una forza paurosa e dei poteri che in altri tempi sarebbero stati definiti demoniaci...  
Per questo il suo corpo era stato addormentato e ibernato e la sua anima copiata in un corpo cibernetico dei più futuristici...ovviamente questa non era stata l'operazione più semplice del mondo ...  
Il tutto era stato fatto per renderlo un'ottima arma di difesa schierata dalla parte della "giustizia" del momento...  
Ma proprio perche' l'individuo era anomalo...tutti i migliori sistemi dell'epoca non furono in grado di liberarlo dalla sua memoria... dai suoi sentimenti e dalla sua voglia di vivere...e soprattutto dalla sua opposizione ad un mondo in cui obbligatoriamente tutti gli esseri umani dovevano subire un intervento di ampliamento (e di controllo remoto)...  
"Maledizione!Devo riavere ciò che mi appartiene! Non ce la faccio più a stare in questa ferraglia!"  
"Connessione"  
User online  
"Caro il mio maggiore...buona serata...ehehe"  
"Mappa città"  
Map online  
find -r -n "Lunarium"  
objetc "Lunarium" found  
setfocus on "power supply group"  
"power supply group " found  
shutdown "power supply group"  
shutdown procedure done  
  
Nello stesso istante al ristorante Lunarium ... black out  
"Accidenti!Mia cara stasera la serata si preannuncia mooolto romantica ..."  
"Smettila Onigumo c'e' poco da scherzare! Chissà cosa sarà successo..."  
  
La proiezione di Inuyasha era sospesa in uno spazio virtuale in cui erano presenti tanti corridoi ognuno con dei pannelli sospesi .Tutto era sotto controllo ...sotto il suo controllo...   
Quella figura senza materia sembrava sorridere soddisfatta come se una rappresentazione generata da numeri ed impulsi elettrici potesse provare dei sentimenti...  
  
"Perche' fai questo?"  
  
Un disturbo nella sua rappresentazione grafica intervenì a turbarlo...  
"Ma cosa succede? Ci deve essere qualche interferenza con il jack..."  
  
"Perche' fai questo?"  
  
"Maledizione...ma cosa succede questa voce sembra venire dal mio mondo?Ma e' impossibile...nessuno può accedervi..."  
  
"Perche' fai questo Inuyasha?"  
  
Una figura di donna si materializzo' nel suo spazio virtuale ,ripetendosi per ogni corridoio aperto dal suo programma...  
"E tu chi sei? Come fai ad essere qui maledetta?"  
I suoi pensieri cominciarono ad accelerarsi ...cercando di stare dietro a tutte le domande che gli si generavano in mente...  
"E uno spirito? Possibile?" e subito la sua stessa risposta "No non e' possibile gli spiriti non hanno queste sembianze in rete..."  
  
"E' una procedura anti-intrusione?" .... "No non e' possibile...avrei percepito attività ostile nei miei confronti"  
  
"E' una donna?"... "Che ci fa una donna nel spazio generato dai miei algoritmi?"  
  
Dato che non trovava nessuna spiegazione valida alla fine si decise...  
"Chi sei ?Come riesci a proiettarti qui?"  
  
"Il mio nome e' Kagome...e quella che vedi non e' una mia proiezione...io sono... qui "  
  
# # # # #   
Se vi vorrete districare nei meandri del futuro e sapere cosa attende i nostri eroi  
COMMENTATE ...COMMENTATE ...COMMENTATE!!!!!!  
^^ Astasia 


	3. Contatto

--------------------  
Terzo capitolo - Contatto  
--------------------

Inuyasha guardava davanti a se, questo imprevisto fatto persona.  
Manipolo' velocemente un cubo olografico per chiudere tutti i passaggi da cui accedere.  
I corridoio iniziarono a scomparire per lasciare il posto ad un'unica singola parete continua.  
Tutte le ragazze materializzate davanti agli accessi scomparivano con essi...tutte tranne una.  
era quella di fronte a lui.  
"Va bene...se non riesco così...dovrò usare i modi diretti"  
Sì avvicinò a lei...iniziò a scagliarle contro delle lame di luce che partivano dalle sue mani...ma nulla sembrava impattare con quel corpo di donna.  
Le lame di energia si incrociavano nello spazio virtuale senza lasciare apparente via di scampo...ma nulla, lei era sempre lì...a tormentarlo... a confonderlo ... a osservarlo...

Lei lo stava guardando... e questo lo inquietava ... cosa aveva da guardare e soprattutto perche' era qui...

Miyoga controllava Inuyasha attraverso la proiezione dello spazio generato da suoi pensieri.  
Il suo padrone era sospeso in aria ...tutta una serie di cavi pendevano dal suo corpo verso il sistema centrale.  
Il corpo di Inuyasha era un gioiello della tecnologia...vedendolo da fuori era in tutto e per tutto un essere umano...al suo interno però non batteva più un cuore umano.  
La sua pelle perfetta non era altro che un composto sintetico che rivestiva tutto il corpo...i suoi capelli ...argentati...anche quelli si potevano definire "Tech Hair.  
Era pieno di sensori ovunque che gli permettevano di avere in ogni istante la situazione ambientale intorno a lui...in ogni caso era in grado di usare la mimesi-termoottica che gli permetteva di fondersi con le immagini dello spazio che lo circondava e di diventare così invisibile agli occhi altrui.  
L'unica pecca in questa creatura ...erano le sue orecchie...l'unico oggetto che lo distinguesse realmente da un altro essere umano ... le aveva sopra la testa.  
Scherzo del destino.  
Anche in questa suo corpo aveva mantenuto questo particolare.  
Gli scienziati che lo avevano trasferito in questo contenitore di ferro e fibre ottiche avevano ben pensato di farlo riconoscere dagli altri cyborg... mantenendogli questa particolarità...

"Signorino dovete chiudere l'accesso altrimenti rischiate l'intrusione di quella ragazza nella vostra mente..."

Una voce falsata uscì dal corpo sospeso in aria.  
"Lasciami fare Miyoga , mi fermerò comunque in tempo..."

Dato che i suoi attacchi non le arrecavano alcun problema iniziò a studiarla...

"Te lo ripeto di nuovo...perche' sei qui? Come fai a conoscere il mio nome?"

"Io posso essere ovunque in questo mondo.  
E' vero conosco il tuo nome! Ma solo perche' e' passato nella mia memoria... e così ti ho cercato...fino all'altro giorno...quando hai tentato di accedere alla sala di criogenesi scatenando poi gli spiriti di Yggdrasil"

"Maledetta allora eri tu che li hai fatti risvegliare"  
"No assolutamente...io invece ho rallentano la loro attivazione ..."

Inuyasha pensò di non aver capito...

"Volevo conoscerti...tu sei la prima persona che incontro...da quando mi sono risvegliata..."

"Risvegliata? Ma cosa sta dicendo questa pazza"  
Per un momento ,ebbe il sospetto che la ragazza potesse scrutare i suoi pensieri...era diventata triste tutto di un botto...

In questo momento di apparente tregua il ragazzo pote' osservare meglio la ragazza.  
Aveva i capelli castano scuri...gli occhi color nocciola e indossava uno strano kimono...rosso e bianco.  
Il suo viso...che lineamenti quel viso...qualcosa di indicibilmente dolce...sembrava che la natura avesse fatto il suo ultimo dono a questa ragazza ... rendendogli una bellezza unica.  
Tanto splendore, rovinato da un viso triste ...solo.  
"Solo come me " pensò Inuyasha.  
Non fece in tempo a chiederle altro... la ragazza svanì dalla sua vista ,rendendolo l'unica persona nel suo mondo virtuale.  
"MA che?"

"Signorino Inuyasha! Dovete interrompete la connessione vi prego...o rischiate di essere intercettato"

"Va bene vecchio miyoga...solo perche' non ti sopporto più"  
Detto questo l'immagine nel cyberspazio svanì... ristabilendo il contatto con la sua metà reale.  
Inuyasha aprì gli occhi e si rimise in piedi...strappò via tutti i jack di connessione con un movimento brusco.  
Era infastidito?  
Da cosa? Eppure quella ragazza non aveva intenzioni ostili nei suoi confronti.  
Eppure no...non ci stava.  
Non sopportava nemmeno l'idea che qualcuno potesse essere arrivato così vicino al suo io...se solo avesse voluto , sarebbe stata in grado di spingersi ancora oltre ...nella sua mente ...nei suoi pensieri...nell'unica cosa che gli rimaneva di se stesso...nella sua anima...

Ma senza che se ne rendesse conto ...ormai la ragazza aveva fatto molto di più...

Nell'incontrare una persona esiste inevitabilmente uno scambio di sensazioni, di percezioni e di immagini... e tutto questo indipendentemente dalla nostra volontà.  
La mente registra ogni cosa...e anche questa volta era successo come per tutte le altre persone che aveva incontrato nella sua vita...ognuno gli aveva lasciato qualcosa di se.  
E anche se lui non voleva queste informazioni rimanevano latenti nella sua mente ,per riaffiorare nei momenti più inaspettati e improbabili .  
E poi una domanda rimaneva senza risposta .  
"Perche' quello sguardo così triste?"

"Ah!Insomma non me ne importa nulla di quella pazza"  
Così dicendo uscì dal buco in cui era rintanato ,utilizzando la mimesi-termoottica per non farsi riconoscere.  
Aveva bisogno di stare in mezzo alla gente, di muoversi in un mondo che percepiva come reale anche se gli individui che lo popolavano erano ridotti a poco più di marionette senza fili visibili...

Camminò per un po' assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
Effettivamente non aveva una meta precisa...vagava trascinato dalle sue gambe che si ripetevano passo dopo passo...in uno stanco ritmo privo di qualsiasi slancio.  
Non doveva andare da nessuna parte...perche' nessuno lo stava aspettando...

Il suo sguardo venne attirato da due ragazze che camminavano scherzando l'una con l'altra.  
Una di loro era in divisa...

"Ma dai!Ti dico che non e' vero! Non ho mai fatto una cosa del genere"  
"E io invece non ci credo!Mi hanno detto che tu sei l'unica che e' riuscita a superare l'esame di fusione con il massimo dei voti"  
La ragazza interrogata non sapeva più che fare...e guardava sconsolata verso l'alto con una mano in viso che le copriva appena un occhio.  
"Va bene!E' vero ...e' solo che era di una facilità mostruosa e il sistema che ci hanno presentato era uno dei più elementari. Non c'e' voluto molto per prenderne il controllo diretto"

Inuyasha guardava le due...in effetti la ragazza in divisa sembrava molto imbarazzata.  
L'esame di fusione con un sistema prescelto.  
"Uhmf!Per voi umani la fusione e' un passo pericoloso...rischiate di rimanere intrappolati nel sistema di cui dovete prendere il controllo...ma per noi e' uno scherzo da ragazzi.  
non c'e' nemmeno bisogno di esporsi tanto ...basta una connessione sinaptica e una backdoar e il gioco e' fatto..."Si fermò a pensare e ad ascoltare ancora i discorsi delle due...

"Ma Keiko cosa stai dicendo...il sistema che ti hanno presentato era il prototipo beta di "Yggdrasil" come puoi dire che era banale"  
"Oh!Insomma Kia...ti prego bastaaaa!"Si sentiva veramente in imbarazzo ,non era abituata ad essere sommersa da tutta questa traboccante ammirazione...

"Che tipe strane..."Alzò le spalle e riprese a camminare...

Il suo sguardo era perso per le strade che lo circondavano...tante persone passavano senza accorgersi di potevano ... lui era invisibile a qualsiasi occhio umano...

"Dai lo sai che poi non sono capace, mi sento in imbarazzo"  
Queste parole attirarono la sua attenzione.  
Si volse in quella direzione e continuò a cercare la proprietaria di quella voce.  
"Ma cara cosa vuoi che sia per te...e poi questa e' la nostra serata...chissà quanto tempo passerà prima di poter stare così tanto tempo insieme!"

La donna era accompagnata sotto braccio da un uomo...forse suo marito.  
Inuyasha rimase abbagliato ... il viso di questa creatura era candido come la luna...e mostrava un timido sorriso...aveva lunghi capelli castano scuri...raccolti sulla nuca.  
e un vestito rosso che sembrava essersi plasmato sulla sua pelle... sul suo corpo.  
Rimase a fissarla per un po' liberamente...e già essere invisibili aveva i suoi vantaggi.  
Lì vide allontanarsi sotto braccio per la via principale...

Cos'era che lo aveva così turbato...eppure non era la prima bella donna che incrociava nella sua vita...per di più lui, di belle donne, ne poteva avere quante ne voleva nel suo spazio virtuale.  
Per non parlare di quello reale...esistevano delle cyborg stupende pronte a sostituirsi in tutto e per tutto ad una donna in carne e ossa...

"Ma a che sto pensando? Maledizione! Mi devo concentrare sul prossimo attacco"  
Ma ecco che un'immagine gli ritornava alla mente ,distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
Una ragazza con un sorriso triste ... e ancora ... degli occhi nocciola che lo fissavano...

Finalmente realizzò...la donna che aveva appena incontrato somigliava moltissimo alla ragazza dagli occhi tristi...a Kagome...

Ed eccola di nuovo che faceva irruzione nella sua mente...

"Maledetta! Non e' possibile che mi preoccupi per una stupida ragazzina...ammesso che lo sia"  
"Basta me ne torno a casa..." detto questo prese la via di casa...

Appena rimesso piede nel suo laboratorio... miyoga l'unica persona di cui si potesse fidare, lo allertò.  
"Signorino Inuyasha... sto rilevando dei tentativi di connessione al nostro sistema"  
"Miyoga ,mi sai dare le coordinate"  
"Si signorino sta cercando di accedere dal canale di supervisione..."

"Che sia ancora lei?"  
-----------------------------

Eccoci di nuovo qui... intrecciati nei cavi di connessione... questi ultimi due capitoli sono stati dedicati alle public-relation ! ...dal prossimo ci sarà n po' più di azione...

Astasia vuole sapere cosa ne pensate!Forza fatevi sentire...  
Per i più curiosi potete trovare gli ultimi capitoli delle mie storie sul mio sito :  
www.afanfiction.tk


End file.
